Cat Got Your Tongue?
by JJBluebell
Summary: being a teenage girl is hard, but waking up in a new world and realizing your life was out of your hands the moment you were born is harder,especilly when how you were born could ruin your new life! XanderxOC could become M! please Review for More!
1. Bringing Back The Lost

As the group sit in the old decrepit tomb Buffy mopes bored, playing with her stake "why exactly are we here again?"

The watcher glares at her slightly and reads "because from the original Latin I've managed to translate the prophesy, it reads 'on the night of the blue moon the blood of the pure with salt the bones of the Nekomata, the guardian will join his master, giving himself and together they will strive for the life that was taken.' As for why we are here this is the only cat named burial site!"

Each of the students look at him blankly and he sighs "for god's sake... FELIS is Latin for Cat!"

Willow nods and says "oh right, because a Nekomata is a cat creature!"

He sighs, placing the book down and starts polishing his glasses "yes Willow, quite right!"

Xander stomps over to one of the old stone, vine ravaged coffins and jumps onto it like a seat "guys we've been here all night! It's like six in the morning, a Saturday morning I might add, remember those, of course not, no one dose because it tradition to sleep through them!"

Giles sighs "Xander's right, the sun will be up shortly and next blue moon is not for another twelve years, I guess until then we can put this to bed and… go to bed!"

Buffy throws her head back and sighs "thank god!"

As they walk out the younger man slides from the stone and gasps "ouch! Dame it!" looking at his hand, caught on a thorn, finding a slice down the palm.

He holds his hand as he runs after the others "hey guys wait up!"

Not noticing the trail of blood he's left on the coffin, dripping into the gash of the cracked stone and the darkness confiding bones of the long forgotten. As the droplets trickle onto the skeletons finger a glow emerges from inside the bleak cold gloom, a black circular stone cradled in a cobweb of white metal, lying limply on the neck of the decrepit bones and outdated yellowed dress.

As the light burns through the darkness snow white flesh ripples around the bone, caramel brown hair weaving out as vivid jade eyes unseal and petal pink splintered lips taking their first breath for century's!

But as those eyes open the only thing they see is darkness, a sliver of light breaking though a single crack as the resurrected girl couches out the dirt from her unused throat and feels around the cold compacted stone and then screams to the top of her lungs.

After some time she continues to scream through the soreness swelling in her throat and burning her lungs "commodo succurro mihi! Sit mihi!" - (please help me! let me out!)

As these screams echo from inside the tomb a boy walks past and hears these muffled cry's, he looks at the crypt quizzically and curiously takes a step inside "um…hello?"

At the sound of the unfamiliar voice she bangs on the stone and screams for help in her Latin tongue! The boy rushes to the sound and quickly tries to push at the lid of the coffin "hang on! I'm here!"

Her breaths heavily, struggling as the boy rams the stone, the lone crack splitting at the force, making the lid loose and fractured. He quickly shoves the head end of the lid to the ground and thrusts his hand into lift the girl from her prison.

She smells of dirt, reaches of it, her fingertips broken and bloody from scratching at the walls, he stares at her and asks "are you ok? How did you get in there?"

She just looks at him for a moment, he's pale and scrawny, hair black and spiked, her jade eyes meeting sea blue black rimmed and it's like a light goes on, a flip is switched and she falls weak into his arms, he holds her up and asks "do… do I know you?"

She smiles weakly and raises her shaking hand, gingerly touches his cheek, both their eyes shine brightly, glowing as the resurrected young woman takes a look into the mind of her savior, absorbing the information she seeks and smiling, lowing her hand.

"He… hello, gu… g, guardian!" she says, brokenly unused to the language swimming in her head

He just smiles at her, a moment ago that statement would have made the Goth wonder, but not know, now he now's his place is by her side, knows he'd do anything for her and shed die for him, the instant bond , like brother and sister "it's Ed, you can call me Ed."

She nods happily as he starts to walk them out of the mausoleum "Lotkara. I'm Lotkara!"

He supported her up all the way to his house, the image of the suburban home; she's not used to walking, talking and breathing!

Now as she sits in the bath, surrounded by bubbles as Ed helps her clean, mostly just making sure she doesn't slip under and drown, he smiles as she blows at the bubbles "hey, you ready to get out?"

She looks at him and nods "yes!"

He hold the towel up as she stands, looking away out of respect for his companion "so I got you some of my clothes for now, we'll get you some of your own later."

She nods as he helps her from the tub and changes quickly into the sweats and baggy t-shirt offered, he follows her as she wonders out and into his room quietly. The Goth boy had given her a quick tour earlier, careful the keep quite as not to wake his mother, that reminds him actually he needs to go the store and get some food, because the moment Lotkara entered the kitchen all things eatable were in peril!

He sees as she sits on his bed, her thigh length ringlets fanning slightly on the comforter "why do I feel like I have to protect you, like I've known you all my life, most importantly why aren't I freaking out about the fact you were a corpse a few hours ago?"

"You're the guardian Ed, you we're chosen to be at my side forever by the powers that be, it's your destiny!" she says matter-of-factly.

His heart swells with a sense of pride and belonging, something he hasn't felt for a long time "what will we tell your mother?"

He snaps out of his trance and runs his fingers through his hair "one step at a time! we'll cross that bridge when we drive into it! We need to do something about your name, Lotkara is nice but I think people will wonder about it! ...what about Lottie?"

A pensive look comes to her brightened face "Lottie, I like it!" she yarns the last part

He walks over and moves the cover down "I think you should sleep for a few hours, we'll sort everything out later."

She nods and climbs happily into the cool softness, completely trusting this man and panicking as he goes to leave the room "Ed, where are you going?"

He turns back to her and says simply "the guest room, didn't want to make you uncomfortable!"

She seems slightly shaken as she begs "don't leave me alone in the dark, please Ed, don't!"

He quickly shuts the door and runs to her, pulling her into a hug "its ok, Lottie, its ok, I'm here, you're not alone!"

She calms and ghosts as smile as he climbs in with her, holding her the way a brother would when his kid sisters has a nightmare, comfort and safety. As they lay there Lottie's eyes begin to drift as she whispers "Xander…" and succumbs to sleep, not the empty death shed awoken from but a sweet easy rest.


	2. Bright New World

_**Hey guys! This chapter is dedicated to bookfreak25! **_

_**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter…so please give me feedback and if you feel it's not right then I can fix what's wrong with it! thanx JJ (REVIEW…PLZ?)**_

I wake in an unfamiliar place, in a bed of comfort and softness; I look around the room, covered in images of bands and movies. My guardian is a strange boy, but then again for the information we shared this seems to be a strange time!

As I sit up in bed I see the sun coming in through the windows, lighting the black room in the sunlight, but I find myself alone in the room. With a glance at the clock on the bed I see it to be early afternoon, but at the sound of voice's I descend downstairs, picking up my dress from the chair as I pass.

As I stealthily make my way to the archway of the living room I see a woman in her early forties, she's skinny, her hair a copper color and cut into a short pixie style, she tan and pretty with the same sea blue eyes as her son, but she looks tired, her eyes heavy and dark.

"I'm not sure about this honey, I mean… how well do you even know this girl?" she asks and he stands in frustration, running his hands through his hair

"Please, Lottie is like a sister to me, she's all alone!" he defends me and I can't help the small smile gracing my face

The older woman sighs heavily and argues "You've never mentioned her before, then again I think this is the first time you've spoke to me this month! ...her parents really just left her? Doesn't she have anywhere else she can stay?"

The Goth boy shakes his head "no, they didn't want her; they threw her away like she was nothing! Please, I'm begging you! If you let her stay I promise things will change, no more all night parties, drinking, arguing! She needs me… Mom please?"

She looks at him in shock "wow, I can't remember the last time you called me that! …you really care about this girl don't you?"

This is the moment I chose enter the room, my face the image of the lost little girl as I play with the hem of the t-shirt "um… hello."

She stands at my shaking voice with pity in her eyes "hello… Lottie, right? I'm Olivia, Edward's mom."

I nod weakly, I want her to feel for me, it's the only way she'll allow me to stay, she takes a look at me, the length of my hair and the dress in my hands, the dress I've been in for century's!

Her face fills with sorrow "Lottie…um…exactly how long ago did your parents leave?"

I look down at my hand "I… it was… a while ago!"

She tilts her head to her son then back to me "oh my! Well, maybe… you could stay, for a trial period!"

My head shoots up at that and Ed runs over and hugs his mother, she seems completely shocked by this act, but hugs her son back.

"Well…um…Edward why don't you go to the grocery store while Lottie and I go get her some things!" she says, obviously wanting some time to analyze the girl she's letting live in her house I suppose

Ed looks at me and I nod lightly, he turns back to his mother "ok mom, just make up a list of what we need!"

Again she seems shocked at this comment, but quickly gets out a pen and paper. Ed smiles at me as he takes my hand and says "told you everything would be ok, Eddies here!"

My face splits into a grin at his words his mother staring at us like she's never seen any affection from her son.

As we walk through the mall Olivia turns to me and asks "what have you done to my son? I mean until today he has barely said to words to me for over a year, let alone hugged me!"

I smile at her and simply shrug "when I met Ed, he was like me, lost and confused, unsure of his place in the world…we're helping each other."

She looks at me for a moment and nods, a small smile on her lips as she says "you know it feels like that was the first time I've actually seen my son in a long time!"

She stops and takes my hand "thank you, even it is just for now!"

"Don't worry Olivia… things are going to get better, I promise!" she smiles at me sweetly, my words coursing calm to form in her eyes.

Her eyes drift to my hair as we start walking again "I think we should head the salon first!" I just nod and follow her with a triumphant smile on my face.

Later as we walk into the house carrying to many bags, laughing as Ed comes out and quickly helps us with the bags, but stops to take a look at me "hey Lottie, nice look!" he says with a genuine smile.

And I follow him up the stairs with my bags, Olivia not far behind me, but I stop in confusion as we pass Ed's room "Ed where…?"

Only for him to open the door to another room, the two walls a crimson, the other two white, a three quarter bed on the back white wall with white and red cotton sheets, a white dresser and wardrobe side by side by the door, a dormer window on the right wall.

"This is the guest room, well it's your room now!" he smiles as he puts my bags down and Olivia smiles at the young girl

"Well why don't we leave you to get settled and I'll give you a shout when diners ready!" I smile to the woman as she leaves the room

Turning to look to my guardian I say "go, be with your mom! I think you need to make something's up to her!"

He looks down in shame "I guess I've been an asshole to her, I just…I don't know, I guess I was just so angry at everyone and taking it out on anyone…even my mom, but now…I just don't feel like that anymore, I feel…good! It's all kind of strange actually!"

He says backing out of the room to go help his mother. I shut the door and start unpacking, putting my new things away into my new room. After putting them away I stand before the mirror on the wardrobe, wearing a knee length nightgown, my hair cut to my waist, short layers flowing through the ringlets and a side swept fringe framing my face.

I take quite cautious steps down stairs and hear mother and son laughing together, I can't help the feeling of longing that scurry's through me, you see Ed wasn't lying when he told Olivia my parents left me, when my mother discovered what I was she put me on a ship, told me to run and I never saw her again. I was seven!

They see me at the doorway and gesture for me to join them, the meal is sweet and calm, Olivia asks me questions and I answer those best I can, some with truth, most without! That night I lay in my new bed, in my new home, with my new family…in my new life!

The next day I wake up and find myself in the need to get out of the house, I need some air; it took me a few minutes to realize where I was when I woke up, so now here I am on a swing in Sunnydale Park at eleven in the morning, I sit watching as the breeze flows through the trees, the family's laughing in blissful ignorance of the monsters that surround them.

This world is so different form the one I left, here speech can grant freedom, a touch can last longer than a moment and the difference in people is expected, sometimes even praised!

I stand and find myself walking gazing at this bright new world, when I feel a sense of need and turn into precise direction rather than the random turns I'd taken before. This lead I'm pulled on takes me to a house, that I stare at for a moment, but then as I see a young boy with dark brown hair and chocolate fountain eyes putting out the trash…Xander! My blood screams inside my veins.

I find myself walking over to him and smiling "hey, could you help me, I got all turned around?"

He looks at me with the brightest smile and my heart races "yeah, sure, what street are you looking for?"

I feel my skin trembling as I speak "Dolton Street!"

He nod lightly "yeah I know that place, not the nicest neighborhood but hey this is Sunnydale! It's just up the road here take a left for two blokes, then a right for the next three then right again and bob's your uncle…or not, I guess it depends on if your parents have a brother called Bob!"

I laugh as a red sports car pulls up with a brunette girl driving "Xander, today!"

He gives me an apologetic look "sorry, that's my girlfriend Cordelier! I'm Xander encase you missed her screaming!"

I smile, my heart sinking into the lowest of hell dimensions as I take his rough hand "Lottie!"

But then the brunette screeches his name like a dog once more, I can't help but want to rip her tongue out and shove it down her throat!

He runs to the car and waves goodbye to me "later Lottie, maybe I'll see you around!"

I watch as the car speeds off and I play with my necklace, the very one that allowed his blood to bring me back "don't worry Xander, I'll make sure we do!"

I say sadly to myself, Xander gave me this life, a second chance and now I feel him, want him, need him! All that's left to do is to insert myself into his life and get rid of the obnoxious bimbo…hum…I can do that!


	3. Luck and Fear

_**Hey guys! Thanx for the reviews and please please keep them coming for more! This chapter takes place somewhere between Hope, Faith & Trick and Homecoming! Remember to review for updates :) **_

It's been two weeks since I rose into this new world, Ed has been helping me the adjust, Olivia showing me the kindness of her home and Xander… well I've been keeping an eye on my him, forced a few 'bumping into each other's just to set the wheels in motion.

Today is my first day of school and I'm quite intrigued, but first I have business to attend to!

My gothic friend looks at me in worry as we step off his red classic Harley Davidson "Lottie…I'm not too sure about this!"

"Don't be so worried Ed, in and out, I promise!" I smile to him as we both take our helmets off, his is cluttered with skulls and such over the black paint, mine he bought for me last week, is much simpler with its foggy silver shine and elegant daisy pattern on each side.

He follows as we walk into our meeting place; I can sense his fear, after all not many humans would come here by choice! As we walk through the entry way Demons of all kinds stair, I think this must be strange to them that a Goth boy, in heavy dark makeup, wearing baggy pants, chains and his black hair spiked would radiate so much fear compared to the image beside him as I have my ringlets bouncing in a high ponytail, daisy design backpack hanging on my shoulders, wearing a 60's mint green baby doll frock, long sleeved black cardigan and tights with dark green ankle boots, my amulet hanging perfectly around my throat. I'm the image of innocence, but with a tone of confidence that unsettles the environment around us.

I walk over to the bar and ask the weasel of a man behind it "I'm looking for Rankclaw?"

At that I hear noise from behind us and turn to see a group of grey leather fleshed Demons, tall and lean, with razor claws and whitewashed eyes "now why would a little thing such as you wish to see Rankclaw?"

One asks and I observe them as the rest of the occupants look in curiosity "I am Lotkara"

They gasp in shock and back way as a sign of respect and fear, another rising, and his head lowered "Lotkara, it is a great honor"

I can't help the twinge of my smile as I step forward "yeah I know, but can we get down to business? I don't want to be late on my first day!"

"Of cause! I have to say I was quite socked to have received your letter mistress, I, as well as the rest of the clan believed you to have perished centuries ago!" he confesses while placing a small chest rapped in clothe, along with a large envelope in my hand

I nod as I unwrap the chest and packet, examining the contents "I did, I was killed by a knight actually, funny story… but now I'm back and that's all that matters!"

The creature gives me a worried look and asks "as it should be! Are you pleased mistress?"

I snap the box closed and smile "very! You've done well, it's good to see that even after all this time my loyal friends are still true to me!"

He smiles like a child whose teacher just gave him a gold star "I'm glad to be of service and the clan will forever be at your disposal Mistress… as it has always been!"

I hear a cough come from Ed and turn to him, he taps his watch and I smile to the beast before me "we have to go, thank you for this and spread the word….Mommy's home boys, mommy's home!"

On their adoring faces we take our queue and head off back to the Harley, to school!

As we arrive at school I feel all the pondering eyes upon us, we walk through warm body filled halls into where it reads 'Principal' to find a small rodent of a man; Ed is told to wait outside.

"You must be our new student!" he says with a snarl and I nod absently

"Yes sir, Lotkara Eckhart, Lottie! Someone told me to bring these, something about there being a problem with my file?" I smile, handing him my papers, which he snatches

"Yes, it seems that your original copy was lost by the idiots at your last school, we just need to check everything's in order!" He mumbles while looking though my papers I had made. What? I've been dead for three hundred years I can't exactly give out my original information can I?

His eyes widen as he reads and then smiles up at me "well…Miss Eckhart, it seems you'll be a prize to this school! Welcome to Sunnydale!"

He hands me back the papers, including my class schedule, locker location and code, I take them with a bright smile "believe me Principle Snyder, I'm happy to be here!"

The day goes on without much excitement, a few wolf whistles and preppy girls have floated my way, but I have politely declined each of them. Now as Ed and I walk down the halls I see I have a free period and smile to my questioning friend, all day he's been asking about this morning, he knows I got my passport and other things I'll need, but he's most curious about my relationship with the demons and what was inside the wooden chest.

"Later at home, ok? Just go to class, I need to get a book from the library!" he gives me a pensive look but nods and walks to French

I wait till the halls empty and then make my way over to Xander's locker, I saw him getting books earlier, but lingered back into the crowd. I take a quick glance around and then turn back to the locker, closing my eyes and listening carefully for the gentle clicks as I spin the dial. I smile as the door opens and I swiftly take the chest from my bag, smile as I open it, inside laying two identical rings pure silver, with a bird indentation on each side of the oval black onyx, the only difference are the Latin engravings inside.

I take out one and place it upon a small stack of books and take out a small card that reads 'For Luck' and then leave hastily, not wanting to be seen.

I make my way over to the library, only to find it deserted, a man in tweed drinking tea and reading in the small office, he seems content, so I decide not to bother him and just go in search of the chemistry book I'm missing and something I could read to pass the time. After fifteen minutes I hear the doors of the library open and voices echo through the hollow room.

"…come on I mean that must be Gucci! And who in their right mind would give Xander something like that!" I hear the whine of her, Xander's bimbo girlfriend!

"Gee, thanks Cordy! Way to show the love!" my dearest's voice flutters

I hear the scruff on the floor as they move the seats to sit down "hello everyone….what, um, seems to be the problem?"

As the Liberian asks this question I hear the blonde, the one I've come to know as the original Slayer, how two came to be I find a complete conundrum, explain "Xander found this ring in his locker, we're just wondering where I came from and stuff. I mean this is the Hellmouth! We can't just trust something like this right?"

"Buffy is right, we don't have the luxury of good faith here! May I see the ring? ...well, I see the engraving is Latin 'lux mea tuenda'… 'Protect my light' and the falcons on the sides, as well as the onyx are signs of protection … wait a moment… this Onyx seems, peculiar!" he explains while examining the gem, I peak from behind the book case and see the older man walk to and from his office, returning with a book in hand.

As he flips through the pages he stops and points to an image of the ring "here…when the black of the stone is tainted with a crimson gleam it proves the presence of a blood blessing!"

"oh… oh I know this! A blood blessing is when someone, or… something… takes a mystical charm and enhances its power by taking their blood and bathing the charm in it."

The glamorous brunette scoffs "ewe! That just sounds gross!"

I see Xander raise his hand "I second that!"

"Xander I don't think you see the importance in this! Whoever gave this to you has had it made from scratch, with the purest silver, the oldest onyx and taken grate care to do a blood blessing, none of which are easy tasks! Xander this was made by someone who cares for you a great deal!" the Liberian says, handing the ring back to the boy.

I smile at the shock on his face as he looks at his gift "but…who would go to that kind of trouble?"

I could feel the end of his question 'for me?' and I think everyone else can feel it to.

As the dead silence ripples through I decide, picking up my chosen books, to make myself known as I round the corner "Xander!" I smile, as though I didn't know he was there

His face lights up with that amazing smile and bright chocolate eyes "Lottie!"

He stands up and I rush slightly down the steps and hug my friend "so you finally got that file thing sorted I take it!"

I laugh and nod "yeah, finally! But hey I'm here now right!"

We share a moment, a connection that can't be explained by customary means! However a cough breaks our peaceful encounter, we both turn to see 'her' glaring at us "Xander, introductions!"

I fight of the urge to shift out my claws and scratch the brunettes eyes out, literally! But I don't I smile and hold out my hand instead "Lottie Eckhart!"

She eyeballs me, fucking eyeball's me, then takes my hand "Cordelia Chase, I'm Xander's girlfriend!"

She says slipping her arm though his, not so subtly I might add! I just smile and nod "yeah, I remember him mentioning you when we went for ice cream!"

I look past her to the others and smile "let me guess, Willow, Buffy and Giles right? Xander's told me all about you guys"

Their faces light up, but I can feel the hatred in my rival's eyes without even looking at her, the slayer smiles then "nice to meet you Lottie! Thanks Xan, least we know you really do love us!"

I smile to her, have to say she's got a lot more personality than any slayer from my time! In that moment the library door opens to reveal Ed "hey Lot ready for Chem?"

I nod and raise my books "just checking out my books Eddie!"

At that Mr. Giles goes behind the counter and I hand him the chemistry book and the other two that caught my eye "Jane Eyre and Wuthering Heights, two captivating stories! Are you reading them for class?"

I smile up at him as he writes "no, I just haven't had the pleasure of reading them and then when I was browsing I figured I might as well give them a shot!"

His face brightens at my interest in literature "oh, well you must tell me what you think of them and I must warn you their very different takes on love!"

"A wise man once told me that each love is great, but never any are alike! I'll be sure to give my review when I bring them back!" I nod to the watcher

I smile over to the others as they seem unnerved about Ed's presence; I wave as we walk out "later guys!"

As we enter the hall I link my arm with Ed's, earning us a few stares "so are you going to tell me why everyone in that room was drummed speechless when you walked in?"

He just shrugs "well…it's not like I really talk to a lot of people, especially here!"

I nod in understanding and come to a stop "I was going to wait until later but…here!" I take the chest from my bag and hand it to him.

He gasps as he opens it to find a matching ring to Xander's and examines the engraving "Donec sagittis, mi amice?"

I giggle lightly at his confused face "it's Latin for My Guardian, My friend! It's a protection charm"

He slips it on his right hand ring finger "Lottie…wow, it's awesome! Thank you so much!"

He pulls me into him, rapping his arms around my small shoulders and I hug his waist. As I hold my friend I realize, I've never had a friend before, never in my life…I've had followers, those who discovered my true nature and worshiped me, Halken demons such as Rankclaw for example, but never a friend! I like it!

As we pull back to find the halls empty he gasps in shock and takes a step back, staring at my face. Realization hits me and I run! Not listening to him screaming my name after me. I find myself in the girls bathroom, tears rushing down my cheeks, I look into the mirror at the face that caused my friend to back away from me in horror, my alabaster skin turning stone white, my petal pink lips turned blood red, my teeth lengthened into feline fangs, my nails growling into sharpened claws, the pupils of my jade eyes narrowed into a diamond shape and the jade rimmed with dark crimson pools!

Suddenly I find myself sobbing on the floor; I let my emotions of comfort and happiness take over, making the mask melt away, I came to peace with what I am a long time ago, have witnessed many different reactions to the truth, but I've never felt like this, I don't want him to see this side of me, the thing beneath the girl, I don't want him to fear me, not him!

I vaguely hear the door open and then instantly have my Ed's arms around me "I'm sorry, it was just a shock! I'm so sorry!"

I hug him back as he takes my face in his hands "Lottie, your beautiful, cat girl or human girl! I'm sorry!"

I close my eyes and bury my head into his chest as he holds me, feeling my features shift, I don't know why this upsets me so much, I'm just scared that I'll ruin this new life I have here! I don't want to leave my first real resemblance of a life because people get scared of me again, mostly because I don't want to leave the few people I actually care about…and actually care about me!


End file.
